User talk:Sethg
https://discordapp.com/invite/0j0VGcbzrwzowyM1 Join that for discussion. I hope to help Sethg 18:43, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I noticed all the work you've recently done on some wiki pages. Every little bit is very helpful to me, thanks and keep it up. From The Pacific 23:02, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Its my pleasure. Sethg 23:41, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Your question In terms of actual page deletion, that's left to administrators only. But, and this is what I think you meant, feel free to make any changes (including deleting all the text within it) to any pages that you feel are necessary and to the benfit of the wiki community. Anything that is done will show up in the recent activity feed which I check out and moderate pretty often, so don't hesitate to edit anything that you're able to. Certain pages are locked but those are only ones that need no further editing. From The Pacific 01:56, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Update I did get rid of the dragon godsword page, seeing since the item doesn't exist and it said 'this is a joke' at the bottom. The ruby page I don't mind so much, I had a conversation with leek, who made that page, and looked into some Godzhell source code with him. The cut ruby is an item I'd like to find out a bit more about. The page doesn't hurt, so I see no reason to get rid of it. From The Pacific 20:30, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Dragon claws Thank you, done and done. From The Pacific 18:35, July 8, 2012 (UTC) unfermented wine hey sethg, ive seen that you needed to know a little more about the unfermented wine. well first of all its not a extinct. i have it and its not an extinct yet, mabey later. not much players have it and its not a very leaked common item but its also not a extinct. probably all the well knowns and good godzhell players have it. mabey in the future if peaple quite it might be extinct. - Ibos 100 08/07/2012 Unfermented wine I don't have any information on where exactly it comes from but I can tell you it's not an extinct. Many people including myself have unfermented wines. Generally when you "come across" an item it won't be extinct unless it's from a player that hasn't been on in many years, even then it's unlikely. From The Pacific 02:42, July 9, 2012 (UTC) long time hey man havent seen you for a long time and i just wondered if you quite or when will you be back on. its nothing important i just dident see you for a while. ibos 100 You're welcome. You're not exactly in any position to be negotiating as it is. But no, I don't care about the chain or whatever other addy items everyone has a hard-on for right now. From The Pacific 00:39, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Rebuttal. You don't need to be hostile towards me just on the premise of your suspicions because I'm offering you help. I don't want any of your items, there aren't many left that haven't already leaked out at this point, anyways. It'll all be garbage soon with the Addy Fever epidemic. From The Pacific 20:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) hey hey seth, im not mad at you for any reasons. i think everyone would of do what you did in that point. everyone wants black platebody and everyone would of use my account for it. so i understand you and its alright. i will think about comeing back to godzhell. i dont know when becuase i got very important school stuff to do to get me ready for college. anyway il think, and if anything intresting happens on godzhell just contact me or if you need to ask something. you probably do know i gave my last platebody to pacific. i think it was best to give it to him becuase i trust him about items like that. also i heard megaupload gave the platebody he hacked from me to pacific aswell. if he did thats great to see it 1 of a kind, if he dident its still good its still 2 of a kind. well i wanted to just say im not angry with you and were still friends and il think about coming back. ibos 100 texting :( i dont usuelly use texting, but if you have a facebook il tell you mine on godzhell and i can add you. theres sometimes things i need to talk about which cant be said on talkpages. il tell you my fb on godzhell soon, peace ibos 100 See you soon. I've been watching that sort of thing for a long time, I'm generally right about it. I'm glad to hear you're still playing, I'll be on soon enough. Thanks for the message. From The Pacific 21:34, December 1, 2012 (UTC) http://i45.tinypic.com/2ir0ylk.png Of course. I'm always trying to get new players on. It'll still have its ups and downs, I'd like to see it back at a 400-500 ::players count during the summer, though. We'll see. Any ideas, let me know. From The Pacific 03:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Hellur. Good to see you're still here. I'll be on this coming winter break. From The Pacific 02:16, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Received Seth, You are the shit, man. I don't know what I'd do with the wiki without you. I fixed what needed fixing, protected certain pages, and took care of that IP. I'll also talk to Adam. He's a really good friend, but I know he's temperamental and the stuff that was posted sounds a lot like things he would say. Anyways, thanks again. See you online soon. From The Pacific 17:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Accepted I've been there plenty of times. Server drama is always short-lived; no worries. From The Pacific 19:29, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Youtube 'nd st00f Hi there seth, Torag Fails here... saw u ingame the other day, but I think I had that wierd invisibility glitch where some people can't see me :/ Anyway I just wanted to drop a message saying I started making a few videos if you're interested... maybe a little boring for now but hopefully they should get more exciting in time ;) - http://www.youtube.com/user/T24Krs Torag Failed (talk) 20:59, March 14, 2013 (UTC)